Conventionally, a disposable diaper for pet used for pet such as dog and cat has been proposed. Such a disposable diaper for pet catches feces and urine of pet by covering the anus and the urethral opening positioned between bases of hind legs when being worn.
Some of pets (for example miniature dachshund) have the urethral opening more in front than a position between bases of hind legs. In addition, male dogs have the urethral opening more in front than female dogs. If the disposable diaper for pet is used for pets having the urethral opening more in front than a position between bases of hind legs, the urethral opening may not be covered by the diaper and urine may leak.
Given this, an absorbent article for pet that is used in a state of being wrapped around a pet's waist is proposed, the absorbent article for pet including an absorbent core, a liquid permeable top surface layer disposed on a first face of the absorbent core, and a liquid impermeable back surface layer disposed on a second face of the absorbent core, and being configured in a rectangular shape, in which solid gathers are provided on a pair of sides in the longitudinal direction.
Such an absorbent article for pet configured in a rectangular shape can cover the urethral opening infallibly, regardless of position thereof. In addition, the solid gathers are provided respectively on parts positioned in front of and behind the urethral opening of the pet in a state in which the absorbent article is wrapped around the pet's body, to thereby prevent leakage of urine.
In addition, in order to avoid leakage of urine from between bases of the pet's hind legs, an absorbent article for pet is proposed in which an upright part of a solid gather, which is positioned on a front side of the pet's body, is made longer, and an upright part of a solid gather, which is positioned on a back side of the pet's body, is made shorter (see Patent Document 1).
Upon putting on the absorbent article for pet proposed in Patent Document 1 to a male pet, the upright part of the solid gather positioned on the back side of the pet's body is brought into contact with a base of the pet's sex organ (urinary organ). The solid gather is thus positioned behind the pet's urinary organ, to thereby prevent leakage of urine.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-20533